1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to the universal joint members or track rods which have shank portions with an annular recess spaced away from a ball portion which contains a holding ring for a bellows, the ring being secured against axial displacement, but being rotatable on the shank portion and having a hardened, smooth molecular structure of its contacting surface with the track member.
Such holding rings are penetrated by the track rod and secured against axial displacements by encircling recesses and projections which interengage. Fastening of the seal bellows takes place by a spring ring in a peripheral groove of the holding ring. When adjusting the length of track rods the latter rod is twisted relative to the bellows. The danger then exists of twisting the bellows since the holding ring can only be rotated on the track rod by applying force. Such twisted bellows, however, cannot be expected to function fully. The situation is remedied according to the state of the art in that the holding ring is slid onto the track rod under minimal prestress or with special grease, which is applied between the contacting surfaces of the holding ring and the track rod, and the link pin of the socket joint, which is to be protected by the bellows, in order to decrease friction between two parts, by a combination of these two measures. The special grease, however, must not under any circumstances, come into contact with the special grease of the steering rack of the steering mechanisms. The arrangement with low prestress makes high demands on the dimensional accuracy and increases production expenses accordingly.